Le Combat d'un Ange
by lumire12
Summary: Il y a longtemps que cet homme lui fait du mal, il y a longtemps que cet homme lui crie qu'il doit être parfait, mais il y a longtemps que cet adolescent lui à tourné le dos... Aujourd'hui il lui montre et commence son combat.
1. Le prisonnier

Et voici une fiction dont je suis plutôt fière, je n'ai pas encore terminée bien sur, et l'histoire n'est pas écrite, tant dans ma tête que sur ordinateur. Tout peut changer, à n'importe quel moment. Bonne lecture à vous !

_**Le combat d'un ange**_

Dans un cachot ou la lumière n'avait pas sa place, ne laissant que ténèbres et humidités, un jeune homme de 17 ans se tenait assis contre le mur du fond. Son état était plutôt inquiétant, son visage ne pouvait cacher les balafres ou encore les bleus de coups qu'il avait reçu. Il était livide, et son torse était en sang. Sa chemise blanche ne pouvait le cacher et absorbait le liquide. Son pantalon était déchiré par endroit et ses pieds n'avaient même plus de quoi être couverts. Le torse du jeune homme se soulevait difficilement, prouvant qu'il avait du mal à respirer par ses nombreuses blessures. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il était enfermé, n'ayant que très peu de nourriture et à certaine occasions. Son geôlier prenait soin de lui infligé nombreux sortilèges au court d'une journée pour être sur qu'il comprenne la leçon. Une leçon douteuse, dont le jeune n'en avait cure. Entendant du bruit, il releva la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux malgré ses nombreuses blessures et son état inférieur à la personne qui à présent lui faisait face. Un regard de haine, un regard qu'il avait souvent vu de sa part se poser sur lui. Ayant l'habitude, ça ne le touchait même plus, au contraire, ça lui donnait plus de force. Il était fier d'être celui qu'il était devenu, et non une image de cette homme qui se prenait pour la puissance elle-même. Le jeune eut encore la force d'afficher son éternelle sourire en coin, laissant ses yeux bleu clair à faire pâlir de honte un ciel d'été, toiser cet être abominable.

-Alors, tu restes toujours sur tes positions à ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as tout compris… cher papa.

-Comment oses-tu ?

Le regard terrifiant que le jeune reçu ne lui fit pas plus d'effet qu'un coup douloureux. Il s'en amusait même. Depuis deux semaines, c'était pareil. Tous les jours, il avait droit à une visite de son géniteur, pour le faire changer d'avis sur sa position. Tous les jours, il était rabaissé, haïs, humilier, torturé, et pourtant rien n'y faisait. D'un geste las, le jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et répliqua d'une voix grave, sourde, lasse par tout ce qu'il subissait.

-Je resterais le même, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.. alors tu n'as plus qu'à me tuer..

Fou de rage, le père brandit sa baguette et lança un sort impardonnable, lui causant mille souffrances. Effondré au sol, le fils se tortilla légèrement, serrant les dents à s'en faire mal, ne voulant rien montrer de sa faiblesse ou moindre signe qui pourrait donner satisfaction à cet être abject. Habitué à recevoir ce sort, il était plus facile de résister à crier et de se tordre dans tout les sens. Rompant la souffrance, le père abaissa sa baguette lentement.

-Dans ce cas, je préfère te tuer à petit feu… Drago. Pourquoi refuses-tu ce que l'on t'offre ?

Le jeune eut un rictus méprisant en regardant son père. Ce qu'on lui offrait ? Peut être que lui ça lui plaisait de faire ce qu'il faisait, mais jamais Drago ne ferait la moindre chose qui ne lui plais pas.

-On ne m'offre rien, on m'oblige à faire des choses dont je n'ai rien à foutre. Je préfère combattre pour mes rêves, pour ce que j'aime, plutôt que de m'engager dans un truc que je ne pourrais jamais accepter, mais tu ne comprends rien à ça, pas vrai !

-Exactement mon fils… Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, les rêves ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

-C'est faux ! Un rêve, c'est une chose que tu veux absolument obtenir, ou voir se réaliser. Ta recherche du pouvoir, c'est ton rêve. Idiot, tu n'es donc pas capable de comprendre même ça ?

-Je t'interdis de

-De quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? Bien sur que non, tu as tord et ça t'énerve, parce que j'ai raison ! Tu es si pitoyable…

-SUFFIT !

A nouveau, l'homme brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils. Une veine palpitait sur le haut de sa tempe, montrant à quel point il se retenait de commettre un meurtre. Le foudroyant du regard, il fut néanmoins surpris de voir Drago essayer de se lever, se tenant au mur pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait, et peu lui importait. Il fallait le raisonner, et ce par n'importe quel moyen. Drago respira difficilement, mais se tint debout, posant une main sur son ventre, ou le sang avait sécher. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son père.

-Je ne te suivrais jamais... je préfère mourir que de devenir un être aussi abject que toi !

-Tu me déçois fils...vraiment…

-Tant mieux, si je te déçois, c'est que je suis sur la bonne voie…

Soudain, une étrange lumière vint atteindre l'homme de plein fouet, le paralysant sur place. Il tomba raide comme une statue au sol. Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda la source de la cause. Il esquissa un sourire et murmura ressentant une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen.

-Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis...mère…


	2. Sauvé mais perdu

Et voici la suite, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise =D

**Chapitre 2**

-Ne t'épuise pas Drago... et dépêche toi, il faut fuir. Personne n'est au Manoir, et tu dois absolument partir d'ici. Va ailleurs, pars loin... et retourne à Poudlard lorsqu'il sera temps. C'est le seul endroit ou tu seras en sécurité.

-Arrête.. je dois rester ici, je ne peux pas te laisser.. père saura que c'est toi.

-Qu'importe, ma vie n'est pas importante, tu es trop jeune pour mourir, et je te défens de rester à défier ton père. Si tu veux le faire, attend... pas maintenant.

-Mère..

-File, le sortilège n'est pas éternel.

Drago soupira d'agacement, et voulut marcher pour atteindre sa mère, mais une de ses jambes ne tint pas vraiment bien. Sa mère se précipita à ses côtés et le regarda. C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle l'aida à marcher, passant sur le corps du geôlier, pour finalement sortir du cachot sombre. Sa mère lui donna une potion pour qu'il retrouve des forces et que ses blessures guérissent puis lui donna de l'argent et des vêtements. Ses affaires seront envoyées à Poudlard de suite avant que le pire n'arrive. Avant de partir pour de bon du Manoir, Drago se tourna vers sa mère et l'enlaça.

-Mère, promet moi que tu me tiendras au courant… De ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius ne me fera rien, et je t'enverrais des hiboux quand je pourrais. C'est promis.

-Merci…

Drago déposa un baiser sur la joue humide de sa mère puis se tourna pour ne pas devoir la regarder fondre en larme. Survivre allait devenir plus dur que jamais. Un père à ses trousse, et il était évident qu'il aurait ses collègues aussi derrière lui. Le jeune homme sortit de la propriété des Malefoy et transplana au plus vite, dans un endroit désert. Il s'assit sur une souche et regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette, un abri près d'un village. Regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans un lieu ou il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, mais qu'importe. Cette forêt serait son abri pendant le temps des réflexions qu'il devait se faire.

Aller au chemin de traverse était idiot, puisque c'était le seul endroit sorcier qu'il connaissait et que son père pourrait tout de suite trouver. Il fallait autre chose… Réfléchissant, le jeune homme n'entendit pas des voix derrière lui. Soudain, le silence se fit rapidement. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se leva pour finalement se retourner. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle qu'il avait tant méprisée, elle qu'il avait tant rabaissé, qu'il avait tant critiqué.

Deux jeunes filles se trouvaient face à lui. La première avait un air de surprise sur le visage, tandis que l'autre était partagée entre plusieurs expressions. La stupéfaction, la haine, l'incompréhension et encore de la peur. La première se tourna vers son amie et murmura.

-Il faut appeler quelqu'un, il a besoin de secours, il est en sang !

-Je… retourne au village, va trouver ma mère et explique lui ce qui s'est passé, je reviens au plus vite.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisante ? Je reste avec toi ! On ne sait même pas qui c'est !

-Je le connais… Elisabeth fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait…

-D'accord d'accord, mais sois prudente.

Après un dernier regard pour le jeune, elle se détourna d'eux et revint sur ses pas, pour retourner au village. L'autre jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un cil, reprenant conscience de la situation et de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Que faisait-il ici dans un coin perdu ? Dans un endroit désert que peu de gens fréquente ? La jeune fille fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta de suite après. Qu'allait-elle donc faire ? Drago la toisa un moment du regard, puis se souvenant du pourquoi de sa condition actuel, il se ressaisit et soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi c'était elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas changé alors qu'il avait réussis à prendre des vêtements dans sa chambre avant de partir ? Il avait un sac réduit dans sa poche avec de quoi se changer et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de le faire en vitesse. Pas étonnant que l'autre fille soit dans cet état. Heureusement qu'elle était partie, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait presque plus rien, plus que des blessures minimes en tout cas.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Il détourna la tête pour regarder autre chose qu'elle et resta silencieux. Elle n'avait pas à savoir, ils se détestaient, alors pourquoi elle lui posait la question, et que cherchait-elle ? Qui était Elisabeth ? A nouveau, elle reprit la parole à son adresse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Ce fut une fois de plus un silence qui vint comme réponse. Elle n'avait pas à savoir ça non plus. C'était sa vie, et pas la sienne. Ses idées avaient changées, certes, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait déballer toute sa vie sur un plateau d'argent. Hors de question. Il reposa son regard bleu gris dans ses yeux noisette et se tenant à un arbre proche, il lui adressa enfin la parole.

-Où est-on ici ?

-Pas loin d'un village... moldu. C'est un endroit désert la plupart du temps, il parait que la forêt qui entour cet espace est hantée, mais ce ne sont que fantaisies.

-Village moldu hein… Tu habites ici alors ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est moi qui t'ai posé des questions et tu n'as pas répondu.

-Tu n'aimes pas être sans réponse, pas vrai ? Il faut absolument que tu saches tout… Granger !

La jeune fille resta stoïque, le regardant tout en lui jetant des éclairs. Quel culot.. Maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment de faire les gamins, et il valait mieux savoir quoi faire. Devait-elle le laisser là, et qu'il se débrouille ? Mais à en juger ses vêtements, il n'était pas vraiment en état. Et pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain, elle fut surprise de voir le visage de Drago s'illuminer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

-Moldu... mais bien sur !

Un commentaire est le bienvenu, un encouragement aussi =P

Bisouw à vous !


	3. Que faire ?

Et voilà la suite, désolée de l'attente. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Chapitre 3**

Quelle idée de génie. Son père ne penserait jamais à venir le chercher ici, lui qui était sang pur, haïssant les sangs de bourbes, les nés-moldus. Bien sur, c'était évident, et puis, jamais son père ne viendrait dans un village moldu. Ce serait une honte pour sa réputation, pour lui. Pour la première fois, Hermione put apercevoir un sourire sincère s'afficher sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle en fut légèrement déstabilisée, mais ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Granger… C'est un village tout à fait moldu, mais il y a des sorciers dedans ?

Elle haussa les sourcils stupéfaite de sa question. Que cherchait-il, pourquoi toutes ces questions, et pourquoi vouloir savoir ça… Il était vraiment étrange, avait-il remarqué qu'il était en train de sourire, comme si il avait eu une idée extraordinaire ? La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre un court instant avant de répondre dans un murmure.

-Non, hormis moi, il n'y a aucun sorcier, et j'ai évidemment…

-… vérifier les listes des sorciers aux environs. J'imagine. Donc… Si c'est un village tout à fait moldu, mon père…

Il se tut, remarquant qu'il parlait à voix haute. Non, Granger ne devait pas savoir ça. Il lui tourna le dos et se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait donc qu'il se trouve un abri ici. Une maison abandonnée ? Il avait de l'argent, mais pas de l'argent moldu, c'était ça le problème, sinon il pourrait se débrouiller facilement. Pour changer son argent, il fallait aller à Gringotts, et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui d'y aller. Impossible non plus de contacter sa mère, sinon son père pourrait tout savoir s'il tombait sur les informations. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Granger, c'était impossible. Parce qu'il avait sa fierté et que jamais il ne lui demanderait de l'aide alors qu'il l'avait toujours critiquée méchamment. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione quant à elle était assez étonnée. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir la fin de sa phrase ? Il ne la connaissait pas, alors pourquoi avait-il compris ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire ? Décidément, c'était un mystère de le voir dans cet état là. Cependant, elle ne laissa pas tomber et le sortit de ses pensées en lui posant à nouveau une autre question.

-Pourquoi tu es dans cet état là ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

-Oui quand même, donc je te prie de répondre à ma question.

-Ecrase Granger, je n'ai rien à te dire…

-Très bien Malefoy, à en juger ton état, j'en déduis que tu es en fuite, alors ne compte même pas sur moi.

-Parce que tu crois que je pense à toi ? Tsss Granger, tu te donnes trop d'importance.

-Va au diable Malefoy!

Elle se détourna de lui et reprit le même chemin qu'Elisabeth, laissant Drago tout seul. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de le quitter le diable, enfin… Génial, ce serait plus simple pour lui maintenant, il ne devrait pas résister à la tentation de lui demander son aide, puisqu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait ou quoi que ce soit sur elle à vrai dire. Il souffla doucement pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit et s'assit contre un arbre, repensant à ce qu'il devait faire. Trouver un lieu pour dormir, et trouver quoi faire de ses journées. Il lui restait une semaine et trois jours avant la rentrée. Connaissant sa mère, elle achèterait ses fournitures pour lui et les enverrait de suite à Poudlard. Mais comment ça se passait au Manoir en cet instant ? Le sort avait du être rompu et Lucius devait réprimander Narcissa, enfin, réprimander c'était beaucoup dire. Non, elle devait sans doute subir quelques sorts douloureux. Drago fronça les sourcils et se jura de tout faire pour nuire à son père, et au pire de le tuer. Pas question de laisser la terre porté cet être insignifiant. Il n'en valait pas la peine, et il ne manquerait de toute façon à personne. Bien sur que le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur son père, mais c'était surtout pour éviter des souffrances à de nombreuses familles. Et puis, cette terreur qu'il infligeait avait assez duré. Cette année à Poudlard, il ferait tout pour apprendre un maximum de sort et s'appliquer dans toutes les matières pour en savoir plus. Avoir une meilleure connaissance de sort, c'était évident qu'il aurait plus de chance de gagner, seulement si les sorts connus étaient pratiqués, donc il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entrainement.

Drago frotta son visage de ses mains doucement puis se redressa entièrement, se relevant par la même occasion. Il marcha quelques pas sur le chemin, cherchant un endroit adapté pour dormir, mais dans la forêt, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'abriter. Se décidant qu'il ferait mieux de sortir de cet espace vert, le jeune homme poursuivit le chemin, espérant atteindre une ville ou un village. Cependant… Qu'allait-il réellement faire pour avoir un logement ? Il ne pouvait pas demander hospitalité puisque par les temps qui couraient, on n'accepterait jamais un inconnu chez soi. Et merde, Granger aurait été d'un grand secours, mais il n'aurait jamais pu supporter sa présence plus de quelques minutes. Non, la gryffondor n'aurait jamais pu l'aider parce qu'il aurait tout simplement refusé. Saleté de fierté mal placée, sans compter tout les préjugés acquis par cette éducation Malfoyenne. Il soupira et s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt. Regardant devant lui, il vit une prairie et plus loin quelques toits. Un village sans doute, du moment que ce n'était pas celui de Granger… Il avait prit l'autre chemin pour être sur de ne pas y arriver, mais certains disaient que tout les chemins menaient au même endroit. Était-ce vrai ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais sa préoccupation du moment, c'était une fois arrivé au village, il devrait chercher rapidement quelque chose. Dans ses cachots il n'avait plus la notion du temps, il n'avait plus fait attention au temps, mais à présent, le ciel était sombre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Entrant enfin dans cette petite agglomération, le jeune parcouru quelques rues qui étaient presque déserte. Ces moldus étaient vraiment froussard, il n'était même pas plus de dix heures à ce que le clocher de l'église indiquait. Enfin, les moldus c'était un sujet que Drago ne connaissait pas du tout alors il ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Un peu plus loin, à l'écart du village, il vit une petite maison qui avait l'air abandonnée. S'approchant, il remarqua que l'intérieur était loin d'être aussi propre que dans son manoir. C'était assez miteux et personne ne devait vivre la dedans. Vraiment abandonné ? Cette pensée fut contredite alors qu'il remarqua une couchette qui comportait encore des marques de corps. Quelqu'un avait du dormir dedans il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Devait-il entrer et inspecter les lieux ? Il se mordit la lèvre, furieux de devoir s'installer dans un taudis pareil en devant attendre d'entrer à Poudlard. Soudain, un bruit suspect se fit entendre, ce qui fit sursauter le serpentard. Il se retourna lentement, comme si il avait peur de ce qui pouvait lui faire face. Affichant un air impassible, Drago affronta du regard la personne qui était la source du bruit.

-Que fais-tu là gamin…


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! On laisse une review, ou pas =D

**Chapitre 4**

Le jeune homme prit un air légèrement dégouté en voyant qui lui faisait face. Un vieil homme barbu, la mine fatiguée, le visage marqué par la tristesse et la solitude, les habits déchirés tels des loques, et d'un coup d'œil, on pouvait observer qu'il n'avait pas du prendre de douches depuis bien longtemps. Réprimant son envie de l'envoyer baladé, Drago prit sur lui et soupira en essayant de se contenir. Il devait se trouver un allié, une personne sur qui compter en cet instant. Une semaine et trois jours, ce ne serait pas la mort quand même… Et encore, deux jours puisque c'était déjà la fin de la première journée. Se mordant la lèvre, il serra son poing puis se détendit et demanda d'une voix trainante.

-C'est vous qui habitez là ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête tristement, sachant que c'était pitoyable, mais que malgré tout il n'avait rien d'autre.

-Oui j'habite là, mais toi que fais tu là ? Tu m'as l'air blessé autant physiquement que moralement, que t'es t-il arrivé ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous répondre... Je cherche un abri, je n'ai rien pour payer quoi que ce soit et je dois me… m'isoler. Je ne tiens pas à rencontrer du monde.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils devant cette tirade peu commune. Surtout un jeune de son genre, il n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué son air dégouter. Peut être que lui était déjà un peu mieux que le vieux, mais ses vêtements déchirés imbibé de sang ne valait guère mieux. Cependant, son visage montrait clairement qu'il avait toujours bien vécu, du moins dans une bonne famille. Mais il était assez louche, l'homme ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Pourtant, comment réagir face à un gosse qui cherche un abri pour la nuit ? Il avait du se faire violence pour accepter de lui parler, même si il n'en avait pas beaucoup dit. Voyant le jeune se tordre les mains en attendant la réponse, il finit par abréger son silence.

-Tu peux rester.. cette nuit si tu veux. Mais tu vas devoir dormir sur le plancher.. j'ai une autre couverture mais sans plus. Le luxe, ce n'est pas chez moi que tu le trouveras…

Drago hocha la tête d'un geste insignifiant, se retenant de lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Pas étonnant, il avait suffit d'un regard pour voir à quel genre de personne il avait à faire, mais était-ce bon de lui faire une remarque désobligeante sur le coup ? Non et certainement pas dans les jours à venir non plus. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en lui tournant le dos. Il fallait qu'il prenne son sac discrètement pour lui rendre sa taille normale. Le vieux ne devrait pas remarquer ce détail.. Il attendit qu'il entre dans sa cabane puis jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il sortit son sac de sa poche, lui rendit sa forme initiale, puis rangea sa baguette dedans. Si c'était un pauvre moldu, autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur les choses bizarres tel qu'un bout de bois finement taillé avec une partie du bois bien poli. Se mordant la lèvre d'un geste rageur, il entra à son tour, tenant son sac du bout des doigts.

L'intérieur était vraiment petit, et une vague odeur de moisie régnait entre les quatre cloisons. Il y avait une petite table collée contre un mur, et deux chaises en bois bancales. Les fenêtres étaient crasseuses et quelques araignées étaient maîtres des coins. Les toiles d'araignées n'avaient pas l'air d'embêter le vieil homme, pour Drago c'était plutôt un supplice de rester ici. Mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle, et qu'il se montre assez sympathique pour pouvoir rester plus d'une nuit dans cette cabane. Regardant la vieille couverture qu'avait étendue l'homme à terre, il grimaça puis s'abaissa pour déposer son sac à terre. Ses blessures n'étant pas totalement guérie, le serpentard devait faire attention à ses mouvements, et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus en présence de cet individu. Que faisait-il au fait la journée ? Si c'était à cette heure ci qu'il revenait chez lui, c'était qu'il avait des occupations, mais comment savoir si il était un vrai moldu ? Après tout, des espions étaient placés partout, des deux camps, Drago n'était pas stupide. Y avait-il quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie ?

-J'espère que tu as mangé gamin, parce que je n'ai rien à t'offrir..

Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs du vieil homme. Manger ? En effet, il n'avait rien mangé depuis un certain temps, et lui non plus apparemment. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se mordit la lèvre. Lui avait de la nourriture, sa mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans une ration, mais devait-il partagé avec l'inconnu ? Une personne généreuse l'aurait fait sans hésitation, mais Drago veillait beaucoup à sa survie, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à un cachot et un maitre en la matière de torture. Pourtant, donner un bout de pain n'était pas la mort, pas vrai ? Prenant sur lui, il plongea la main dans son sac et en retira un petit sachet, contenant plusieurs miches de pain. Bien sur, le jeune homme avait pris le strict minimum, sinon comment expliquer qu'il se baladait avec une tonne de nourriture, vêtement et autres sur le dos, dans un si petit sac ? Le sortilège d'extension était très utile dans ces cas là, mais le jeune Malefoy devait veiller à ne pas sortir trop de choses de son sac, sinon ça pourrait tout simplement lui nuire. Le vieux se poserait trop de questions, et Drago se verrait obliger de lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu, ou de partir loin d'ici. Se redressant, il se dirigea vers la petite table et déposa le sachet, tournant le regard vers l'individu. Ses yeux brillaient devant tant de nourriture à la fois, et il ne pouvait empêcher le grand sourire de venir se loger sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite vieil homme, en échange de cette nourriture qu'il faudra se partager, je veux rester ici encore quelques jours, et vous ne direz rien à personne en ce qui me concerne.

-Comment pourrais-je dire quelque chose sur toi alors que je ne te connais pas petit…

-Vous vivez vraiment seul ? Vous ne connaissez personne qui vient ici à part vous ?

-Personne gamin, à mon âge, je fais fuir tout le monde, et puis qui viendrait aider un SDF de nos jours..

-Un quoi ?

-Un SDF.. sans domicile fixe..

Drago le regarda un moment sans trop comprendre, puis hocha légèrement la tête. Quel idée de s'appeler SDF aussi.. C'était bien des moldus ça, il n'avait plus à en douter. Avec un homme de cet âge, il n'aurait rien à craindre et pourrais donc rester ici tranquillement jusqu'à la fin des grandes vacances. Il lui restait encore quelques petites choses à régler et tout irait mieux lorsqu'il serait enfin à Poudlard. A nouveau, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait du côté de ses parents. Sa mère était-elle toujours en vie ? Elle lui avait assuré que sa vie ne valait rien, mais pour les yeux du jeune homme il en était tout autre. Malgré la froideur qui se dégageait d'elle à chaque instant, sa mère lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, en revanche pour ce qui était du paternel, c'était tout autre chose. Priant pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé, il détacha le nœud du sachet et tendit une miche de pain au vieux qui l'accepta bien vite. Ainsi allait donc commencer le calvaire du jeune Malefoy…


End file.
